1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing techniques and particularly to techniques for providing, to the outside, information related to content such as games, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, ratings on content by users are often presented as information of the content for sale in various online sites, for example, online shopping sites, etc.
Content having the same title can be sold in several different types of sales modes such as a rental mode and a sellout mode. The inventors of the present invention consider that no specific method has been fully suggested for properly determining the degree of the rating for the content by a user in a case where the user purchases the content, which is sold in several different types of sales modes, in any one of the modes.